


Yes Or No?

by nhasablog



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Explicit Consent, Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Neil is intrigued by tickling, but how do you bring that up with someone who values consent more than anything?





	Yes Or No?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been in the making for, what? A year? I’ve been scared of finishing it. Scared of how to portray their characters and how to bring the importance of consent and how much they value it into a tickle fic. But I think I finally managed to make them justice and make this as respectful as I can.
> 
> The All For The Game series is one of my favorite book series of all time, and it’s heavy and triggering, but those two deserve something lighter, so I hope you like it. Nothing triggering is in here, only references to things we know about from the books.

Neil would never touch Andrew if he didn’t want him to.  _Is this okay? Yes or no. Say no and I’ll stop. Don’t say a word and I’ll stop._  Questions and reassurances had been ingrained into his brain from the very first time they ever kissed, and he knew Andrew knew he could trust him, but he still always asked, because Andrew had been through too much for him not to.

That was why this new notion made him sceptical. It had been something he’d witnessed Matt and Dan do, and ever since then he couldn’t shake it.

He’d known about it beforehand, of course, but he’d never thought about it in relation to him and Andrew. Andrew didn’t seem like the type to pin him down and do something to him that he might not have wanted, due to obvious reasons. Neil would never ever even consider doing that to him, for really fucking obvious reasons.

But tickling still intrigued him. It was fun. Nicky and Matt had done it to him a few times, but he had a feeling it would be different doing it with a significant other. To hear them laugh, carefree and merry and all those good things. But that wasn’t him, and it definitely wasn’t Andrew.

And yet he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

He wasn’t even sure if it was something he really wanted to try, or if it was merely an intrusive thought that refused to leave him. Maybe it didn’t matter, since he’d never get to try it anyway.

Maybe he wanted to be on the receiving end himself.

Maybe.

But how to bring it up with Andrew? Because he would need to tell him, and they would need to discuss it, and then maybe it would eventually turn into action, though most likely not, but he could never know unless he tried.

But how?

“Have you finished staring at me?”

Neil was woken up from his reverie by Andrew’s voice, his tone unimpressed in a way that didn’t deter Neil in the slightest. He was sitting across the room from him, and at one point or another everyone else had left the living room, but Neil could barely remember it.

“No,” he replied easily.

Andrew narrowed his eyes. “You’re annoying.”

“I don’t see you complaining.”

“110%.”

“Oh, come on.” Neil grinned, slipping out of his seat and walking over to him. “Don’t be like that.”

“150”

“Andrew.”

Andrew didn’t protest when he sat down beside him on the couch, but he didn’t acknowledge their proximity either. Neil could see how others didn’t get them or how they interacted, but Neil knew Andrew and his signs. Their mutual respect was the biggest foundation for what they had, hidden away in nooks only they had access to.

If Neil didn’t let Andrew know about this sudden interest, despite the result or reaction, he feared he was breaking a promise of some sort. He had to speak.

“Did you know I’m ticklish?” he blurted out, mentally facepalming immediately after. “I mean,” he scrambled when Andrew raised an eyebrow. “I guess I always knew it myself, but found it out more properly when Nicky did it to me earlier.”

“And you’re sharing this because?”

“You never tickle me,” he said, feeling foolish the more he said.

“No.”

“You don’t want to.”

“I never felt compelled to.”

Neil could understand why. It was too close to forced intimacy. Forced reactions. But…

“What if I want you to?”

Andrew didn’t reply instantly now, and Neil could tell he pondered over what he’d said. A good sign.

“Why would you want me to?” he finally said, something hidden beneath his words that Neil didn’t fully understand and didn’t dare to ask about.

“I’m curious about it,” he said with a shrug. “You don’t have to, but I figured I could throw it out there.”

Andrew replied by reaching out, his hand hovering over Neil’s midriff as he asked, “Yes or no?”

His heart fluttering, Neil said, “Yes.”

Andrew only did this for him, and he did it half-heartedly, but he did it. Fingers digging lightly into his belly, scribbling clumsily and managing to make him laugh anyway. Neil’s body reacted automatically, scrambling to push Andrew away. Andrew stilled once he started struggling, asking a silent question.

Laughter stuck in his throat, Neil said, “Yes,” again and Andrew continued. This dance continued for only half a minute before Neil finally asked him to stop, and Andrew withdrew his hand as if burned.

“Are you satisfied?” he asked, all but rolling his eyes at him.

Neil grinned. “Yes. Thank you.”

“Don’t expect me to do it again.”

“What if I ask you to again?”

“Then I might consider it briefly.”

Neil was okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com)


End file.
